Dolor en una Canción
by maley507
Summary: a veces me pregunto por que el amor me abandona. no todo sale como es. :'v


assasination classroom no me pertenece

canción: Camila- Mientes.

 ** _dolor en una sola canción_**.

hoy 13 de febrero la pase fatal...

a veces me dolía el pecho... no era por enfermedad era por él.

un hermoso chico era pelirrojo, ojos cristal parecido a un gran agata...su sonrisa era bella...

siempre reiamos o compartíamos anécdotas...

 **Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,**

al verte sonreir por primera vez, _senti mariposas._

 **Tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,**

hablábamos como nunca, mis labios siempre tenian una irregular linea.

 **Tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y, y,**

fiestas, asesinatos, burlas y sonrojos.

mis caracteres faciales siempre estaban carmesí.

 **Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,**

 _y siempre era por ti._

 _solo por ti._

 **Si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,**

como todo cuento de hadas tiene un villano, _este era muy fuerte._

 **No eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.**

este villano no resultó ser lo que yo creia; fue mis celos y mis perdidas de animo.

tu al parecer comenzaste a alejarte de mi, ella parecia disfrutarlo, _le gustaba verme sufrir... mas en ése día._

 **Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes**

lo vi con mis propios ojos, nadie debía contarmelo, estabas tú... y ella.

vi como sus labios _estaban unidos._

ella me miró; se dio una sonrisa...

 _solo sali corriendo..._

 **Ya no tiene caso que lo intentes**

al verme correr, la soltaste y escuche lo que dijiste. - Maldición- saliste a buscarme... _Me escondí._

 **No me quedan ganas de sentir**

Estaba en un callejón, teníamos algo en común. _ESTABAMOS OSCUROS._

en mi rostro lagrimas fluyen...

no me las puedo secar... _siguen fluyendo_...

 **Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte**

Te vi pasar por el callejón... Me oculte en las esquinas...

llegó la lluvia, se fueron mis lagrimas...

 **Busca tu camino en otra parte**

ya no se ni en aue creer, me sentia como _INERME_...

mi pecho dolia mucho... no quiero sentirlo más... duele y mucho ... no aguanto me quiero desmayar...

 **Mientras busco el tiempo que perdí**

como el principe siempre busca y rescata a su princesa... el mio no existe...

sentia un calor ayudándome a despertar... y lo vi a él.

pensaba que eras tú, pero me equivoqué.

era otro chico...

 **Y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.**

me acorralo con sus cálidos brazos, y beso mi cabeza.

no lo pude distinguir...no supe quien era.

solo vi que tenia unos bellos ojos violeta.

 **Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,**

me senti feliz por primera vez en el dia...

queria llorar u gritar, esos sentimientos fueron callados por sus labios.

no sabia como reaccionar el era muy manipulador, ahi lo reconoció... era "el".

aquel que siempre karma dejaba en burla, aquel que queria dominar a su propio padre, aquel benévolo y carismático pelinaranja.

 **Sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,**

Me senti en una hermosa _lullaby_ , solo para mi.

senti Que mi corazón lo rechazaba y era verdad.

 **El nido que buscaste para ti y, y, y,**

A-Asa-no... mis labios no tenian escapatoria.

 **Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí**

Maldita sea... la desgracia siempre estaba bajo mi presencia

Me vio el...

 **Las cosas no suceden porque si,**

mi alma estaba en el suelo, queria llorar.

solo me vio confundido...

no hizo nada solo dio la media vuelta y se fue corriendo.

ahi estaba yo, recibiendo caricias de parte de un ojivioleta.

\- No estes triste - me dijo Asano...

de acción llore en sus brazos.

no le dige nada, solo nos fuimos a casa juntos, mi uniforme estaba vuelto trizas al igual que mi pecho.

-Mañana tengo clases- fue lo que me acorde, como lo mirare ahora en adelante.

no lo se...

mañana tengo clases con koro- sensei quizas le pida un consejo.

\- que tanto piensas - me miro de una forma penetrante.

N-Na-da..

que me pasa! por que agache mi rostro carmesí.

mire hacia el... tenia una bella sonrisa.

A-Asa-no...

\- Dime Gakushū - añadio

por que? otra vez estoy carmesí...

solo calle y no dige nada.

\- Que me hibas a decir?-- me freno en plena calle.

-Ten- me dio un sobre blanco..

le mire la cara... estaba que moria un carmesí encendido.

Tengo miles de preguntas, solo por ahora no me importa.

iba a leer la carta pero el me detuvo...

-Haslo en tu casa- añadio con un hilo de voz firme...

llegamos a mi casa... le invite a pasar pero el no quiso, solo se quedo afuera.

nos despedimos con un largo abrazo...

un calido abarzo... me queria separar pero no podia, me sostenia fuerte...

se acerco a mis oidos con voz ronca, - no te vayas, quedate conmigo- me acaricio mi cabello.

accion seguida se quito el suéter blanco con rayas rojas; era el del colegio, se solto la corbata.

acerco su camisa y la puso encima, me dejo su corbata.

pude admitirlo por primera vez, tenia un fornido cuerpo para su temprana edad. era hermoso...

mi pecho duele

 _pero me gusta_...

me beso en la frente, me gusto, me encanto.

-me retiro- añadio, - Cuidate, nos vemos mañana- hizo un antemano y se perdio entre la oscuridad...

entre a mi casa con mi corazón en boca, caí una vez que entre, no podia creerlo, M-Me Gu-Gusta A-Asa-no, es mentira,

no puede ser. cada vez que piensa en el se le quiere salir volando el corazón.

se quito la ropa, limpio la del chico la metio en la secadora, se fue a preparar la cena, veia triste la rosa y la invitación que le habia dado el pelirojo.

fue fácil y sencillo para ella.

 _Quemo todo._

ya no la hacia sentir nada tenia una carta de Asano que hizo con esmero.

aver.. _fui abriendo la carta_.

 _Querida Manami:_

 _Quiero morir en tu interior_

 _Juro que me perdone Dios_

 _Si estar contigo es un delito_

 _Hago mil años en prisión_

 _cuando te veia con el, mi interior estaba en llamas._

 _ay amor me duele tanto._

 _me duele tanto._

 _es una tortura amarte_

 _se que no he sido un santo_

 _pero por ti dejaria de ser un diablo_

 _fuera hasta un santo._

 _estaba enfermo_

 _no sabia que pensar_

 _ibas a cualquier lado con el_

 _y empezaba a dudar_

 _de seguro estabas con el_

 _platicando muy hermoso_

 _no me importa_

 _cuando lo veia me las arreglaba_

 _te veia llorar_

 _queria irte a abrazar_

pero algo me detenia

me senti un héroe cuando golpee a karma por estar con nakamura.

le pregunte y que pasa con ella?

estaba apunto de matarlo.

el me respondio, -no tengo nada hacia ella-.

por primera vez en mi vida me sentia como un niño cuando le dan dulces.

he decidido buscar tu amor, pero no soy lo suficientemente bueno...

con amor Asano Gakushū.

Wao, estaba llorando como nunca la verdad duele, pero esta vez la ame.

ya no me importa karma si no asano...

fui rapido a la cocina, decidí hacer un chocolate, ya que mañana era san Valentín.

listo!, hize un chocolate con forma de corazon y le puse un lazo naranja y morado.

de la emoción me dormi abrazando la carta.

era de mañana, me acorde la pasada noche; me senti al principio triste, pero despues comenze a sentir miedo y alegría.

2 razones:

1- como se lo diria a Asano.

2- Que pensaran los demás.

fui veloz, me bañe, busque mi uniforme.

me pongo su camisa?

Si, me la puse rapido, me quedaba grande, nada mas podia hacer.

muy grande... ah ya se!

me lleve la mia puesta y la de el en la mochila.

nadie me vio de camino a la escuela.

fui al salon rapido, deje mi mochila

me retire al baño pues me sentia acorralda por alguna mirada.

entre al cubículo, y fshh desgracia para mí.

me tiraton un chubasco de agua fria, aconpañada de la frase ¡feliz San Valentin marginada!

no me dolio en absoluto.

yo creo que dios me esta retandome.

ni modo me puse su camisa.

entre al salon, faltaban 5 minutos para que empezaran las clases.

todos me miraron extraño.

-Buenos dias, mis asesinos!!- digo koro-sensei.

buenos dias dijimos al unisonido.

hoy es SAN VALENTÍN!!!!!! y saben que signifa DULCES!!!!!!.

mmmm y saben una cosa más, es cuando cupido llega y tira sus flechas de amour. 7u7.

se sonrojaron algunos, incluyendome.

bueno...bueno pues empecéis el acto de SAN VALENTÍN!!!!!

se puso de frente nagisa con un chocolate..

kayano...te quiero dar esto..

le vi las caras a los 2 habian sacado un valor que nadie sabe de adónde.

vi otras parejas, muy bonicas y todo pero faltaban 3 personas sin ir al frente.

AKABANE KARMA

MANAMI OKUDA

RIO NAKAMURA

todos estaban nerviosos, a excepción de mi, yo esperaba a Asano en la salida.

hubo un silencio

se puso de pie nakamura, tenia una sonrisa nada agradable...

Mi chocolate es para...

bla bla

no me cuentes tu vida.

vi a karma buscar un chocolate, por sorpresa, ella lo beso frente a todos.

me recordo la pasada noche...

bammm

sono la puerta, nakamura solto a karma, asustada lo agrarro de la mano.

entro al salon un pelinaranja, ojivioleta y alto era el ...

MANAMI!!!!

are are calma Asano kun. toma asiento

mira al lado de okuda chan hay uno libre...

mff... lo hare...

habia tension en el salón

\- continúen - añadio el.

me miro, me dio una sonrisa...

tchhrr arrastro su silla a la mia se quedo pegado a mi.

todos nos miraron...

me beso en la frente; - vamos? - me giño un ojo.

todos gritaron un ehhh, KHÉ

V-Voy Y-Yo...

se fueron a sentar nakamura y karma.

busque mi chocolate, todos me miraron,

vi a karma estaba algo triste.

no me importa, me dige a misma, no quiero ser un plato de segunda mesa.

fui al frente...

bueno aqui viene okuda-chan. -digo koro sensei.

B-Bu-eno y-yo ve-vengo a-a entre-gar mi chocolate.

MI CHOCOLATE ES PARA GAKUSHŪ.

unos gritaron, algunos se desmayaron otros murieron en el acto, las niñas del salon estaban felices (excepto una) pues sabian cuanto dolor soporto manami.

koro- sensei lloro.

Asano fue al frente a recibir su chocolate.

Manami , te quiero decir algo..

Qu-Quieres ser M-Mi No-Novia?

si, claro que si... di un salto encima de el..

dire algo dijo el: *ahora en adelante, pobre el que haga algo a mi manami, estaran en el infierno*.

todos estaban serios, a todos les quedo claro.

y que pasa si no? hablo karma furioso.

lo siento pero no hablo con perras.

el pelirojo callo y hablo su chica.

pues obvio ahora que estas de grande y todo sabes que no nos importa! y esa perra queria a mi chico!

igual para ti puerca, puedes ir despidiendote de tus datos escolares, se que no olvidaste que mi padre es jefe donde trabajan tus padres no?

y no le vuelvas a faltar el respeto o te convierto en la perra de akabane, siempre has sido una venada o mejor te pintaron pajaritos en el aire, muñeca.

 _Destruidos en_ segundos- pensaron todos.

ah se me olvido, ya no los trataran como antes...

solo habian sonrisas... y salio una pregunta

por que lo dices acaso ella te cambio? animo koro quest.

pues si... y siempre lo ha hecho. hizo una gran sonrisa.

toco el timbre de queda, todos salieron excepto ellos 2.

Asano...

dime Gakushū...

Gakushū podemos ir por helado hoy

si y también vamos por unas sabritas, me dio hambre.

¡oye crees que no me di de cuenta, tienes mi camisa.! - añadio divertido

ah me paso algo en el baño.

quien fue? arrugo las cejas.

normal fue de la clase 3-b...

(mañana nos vemos) digo mentalmente.

bueno vamos por helado y sabritas?

vamos!!!!.

se fueron agarrándose de las manos.

 _Fin_

 _pues aqui termina. una moraleja que me paso en persona._

 _"nunca creas en aquellos que te ignoran al hablar"_

 _tomenlo en cuenta_

 _que el manto de rosas de la Virgen de Guadalupe los guarde :v._

 _me dio ganas de comer unas sabritas bn shidoris. 7u7._


End file.
